


the honey fic

by pavloverly



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, honey: a shit load of it, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavloverly/pseuds/pavloverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hello, honey ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the honey fic

pete walks through the doorway to patrick. he struts up to his boyfriend, pressing his clothed dick into patrick's ass. he whispers "hello honey" before ripping off patrick's clothing, and dipping 3 fingers in honey before shoving them up his ass. patrick moans loudly, shoving his ass down and begging for more. pete winks at patrick and slaps him, telling him to shut up and wait for him to do what he wants. pete covers his dick with honey, shivering as he feels some of it drip down onto his balls, matting the hairs that are growing back. he grasps patrick's hips and thrusts hard, bottoming out in a single thrust. patrick's mouth drops open and his heart stops. no, his heart literally stops. honey comes gurgling out of his mouth. patrick is dead. 

pete obviously does not notice this and continues fucking the corpse of his boyfriend. patrick collapses onto the counter, twitching, and honey continues dribbling out of his mouth. pete still doesnt notice that his friend is dead. simply labelling it as being unresponsive, pete starts to worry when flies start to circle patrick. he tells himself "it's just because of the honey". 

a month into patrick's 'deadness', pete begins to worry in the lack of response , so he takes his boyfriend and his rotting flesh to the local clinic. the doctor slaps him and tells him his boyfriend is dead. pete starts to cry, lamenting over patrick's rotting corpse. he takes home the body, and places patrick on the couch in a gentle manner. pete covers him with honey and waits for the ants to eat what's left of him. 

when all the ants are gone, pete masturbates onto patrick's skeleton, then cries himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to thank olive, typer, lauren, blocked by tom delonge and izzy for shaming me for writing this and shaming me for my love of pete wentz. 
> 
> i am so sorry.


End file.
